1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an electro-optical device including a frame shielding film which defines an image display region, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of electro-optical device includes an element array substrate on which display electrodes, such as pixel electrodes or striped electrodes, various wirings, such as data lines and scanning lines, switching elements, such as pixel-switching thin film transistors (hereinafter “TFT”) or thin film diodes (hereinafter “TFD”) are formed, and a counter substrate on which a counter electrode formed in stripes or formed over the entire surface, and a light shielding film are formed. The two substrates are disposed opposite to each other. Furthermore, an electro-optical material, such as a liquid crystal is sealed between the two substrates with a sealing material, and an image display region in which the display electrodes are arranged is located nearer to the center (i.e., a region of each substrate which faces the liquid crystal) than a seal region in which the sealing material is present. Particularly, in a plan view of the device (as viewed from the direction perpendicular to the image display region), the frame region of the image display region is defined as a frame shape along the inner line of the seal region by the same film as the shielding film provided on the counter substrate as described above.
A built-in peripheral circuit-type electro-optical device can also be provided in which peripheral circuits, such as a scanning line driving circuit, a data line driving circuit, a sampling circuit, an inspection circuit, etc., are formed in the frame region and the peripheral region in the periphery of the frame region of the element array substrate.
Therefore, wirings led from the image display region to the peripheral region are present in the frame region. Furthermore, when some of the peripheral circuits, such as the sampling circuit, and the like, which are connected to the wirings, are formed in the frame region, the circuit elements constituting some of the peripheral circuits are present in the frame region. Namely, a pattern including the wirings and the circuit elements is present in the frame region.
The electro-optical device having the above construction is contained in a light-shielding mounting case including a display window provided corresponding to the image display region so that the edge of the display window is positioned near the center line of the frame region.